


rough anchoring

by Romennim



Series: Twist of Fate and Time [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Comfort Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and James know there's just one way to help Sirius when he has a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rough anchoring

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly angsty porn; I started writing this because I needed the practice (I'm not satisfied yet about how I write porn, but you can't improve if you don't try and try, right? :)). That said, the story can be read as a standalone, but a bit of background could be helpful: in the main story (not posted yet), after Harry is killed by Voldemort, Sirius goes back in time to his last year at Hogwarts and saves everyone he can, including his two soulmates, James and Lily. They all should live happily ever after, and they mostly do, but Sirius can't be all happiness and sunshine all the time: he has lived through heartache and pain, and that kind of trauma doesn't disappear just because you changed things. This is a story also about that.
> 
> Thanks to [ladychild](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychild) for her beta work!

Lily grasped Sirius’ face in her hands and tilted his head up. She bent down and kissed him, tongue invading his mouth. She wasn’t usually so forceful in bed, but something was spurring her on, a _wild_ kind of need. Sirius gasped in her mouth, tightening his hold on her breast. Lily relentlessly kept moving, riding and kissing Sirius without pause. Behind her, James was breathing heavily, rhythmically pushing forward and back, one of his hands joined with Sirius’ on her breast, the other on Sirius’ thigh, to keep leverage on the man he was fucking into hard and steady. Every time he snapped forward, Lily could feel James’ hand caressing her thigh and his breath on her neck. Sirius was moaning in her mouth and his kiss had become sloppy, mindless. Lily felt a glorious satisfaction at this clear sign of loss of control on Sirius’ part.

The magic swirling among them flared up and all three of them gasped in unison, Lily and James losing their rhythm for a moment. When the magic subsided again, James snapped forward and under her Sirius made a keening noise and came. The sight of Sirius’ face, tightening in pleasure and then relaxing, was too much for Lily and with a shudder she came as well. She leaned down against his chest, breathing heavily in counterpoint to Sirius’ heartbeat, feeling the tremors of Sirius’ body while their husband kept pounding him. After a few thrusts James came as well and Lily felt his forehead touching her back for a moment, before pulling away. Sirius made a sound of loss when James pulled out and Lily sighed, pulling up as well. She should move too but before she could, Sirius’ arms sneaked around her and tightened.

“Stay,” he whispered, voice hoarse, and Lily did, brows slightly frowned in worry.

Merlin, today must have been one of Sirius’ worst days. Lily and James knew the signs by now: Sirius would wake agitated, probably by nightmares (or memories, Lily thought, grimacing), and he would be restless for the rest of the day. Any kind of reassurances or gestures from either Lily or James would be useless or, worse, ignored or rejected. In time both Lily and James had learned that in these situations only having sex, entrapped between them, would calm Sirius enough to rest, maybe even fall asleep.

Lily usually didn't like rough sex. She liked sweet, teasing touches and gentle handling. She liked tenderness. And now that she was pregnant, she liked to think Harry was the result of their soft-edged love.

But there were two souls inside Lily: one was a gentle fire that warms you in a winter day, but the other... the other fire was burning and consuming everything in its wake.

She was not bothered by this part of her, not even when she was cool and rational, because Sirius and James matched her in this and wasn't this the mark of soulmates?

And she couldn’t forget the lengths Sirius had gone to to protect their future child, and their future together this time around. Harry was the symbol of Sirius’ fierce love and Lily had to be honest with herself: the fierce protectiveness, the driving need to protect, wasn’t just Sirius’, but Lily’s and James’ as well. Lily felt it deeply even now, with Sirius still inside her and embracing her as if she could disappear any moment. Something raw and fierce was still clenching inside her and today of all days, where Sirius didn’t seem able to leave behind the memories of a life that would never be again, it needed to come out and be assuaged. Touching Sirius’ sides, she moved back up. Sirius’ hands tightened for a moment but they let her go. Sirius’ eyes were dark and huge, and Lily smiled down at him, kissing him softly. She had no intention to move away, now more than ever.

Lily kissed him, pouring all the strength, all fierceness, all the love she felt for this man in her kiss. Sirius responded, but clearly felt overwhelmed by her passion and Lily felt a spike of triumph. The soft sound of bare feet made her stop and glance on the side: James had just come back into the room and was looking down at them, hazel eyes intent on them. Lily was sure James had understood the meaning of her and Sirius still tangled together all too well: Sirius wasn’t still over whatever it was that always gripped him, and this time the usual way to deal with it hadn’t worked. Not yet, at least, Lily thought wryly.

With a hand, she beckoned James closer and went back to kissing Sirius, who was still looking at her a bit dazed. As if she hung the moon, Lily thought fondly, and focused on her task.

She felt Sirius tremble under her and she moved slightly, feeling him harden inside her. She moaned and Sirius gasped beneath her, hands suddenly grasping her thighs. Without pulling away her mouth, she started moving.

James muttered something that sounded like ‘bloody gorgeous’ and she smiled against Sirius’ mouth. A moment later, the bed dipped and she felt James’ body lie down beside Sirius. She pulled up and James wasted no time, taking her place and kissing Sirius like there was no tomorrow. One of Sirius’ hands left her side and tangled in James’ hair. Lily enjoyed the sight of her husbands’ kissing and leaned back, her hands grasping Sirius’ knees. This way, the angle of his dick inside her changed and she felt a spasm of pleasure. Sirius instinctively moved up inside her and that was it, for Lily. She started moving, with a pacing harder and more brutal than the one she’d settled on before. She was still too sensitive from her previous orgasm and she would be undoubtedly sore after, but she didn’t care right now. Making Sirius feel better was all that mattered to her and she didn’t stop, nor slowed down.

James was still kissing Sirius, but he’d left his mouth and had started trailing down, sucking on Sirius’ neck. Sirius was moaning and trying to look up at her, but when James latched on the patch of skin connecting neck and collarbone he couldn’t help but close his eyes and tilting his head back and Lily smiled. That was one of Sirius’ weakest spots and James knew it very well. The sight was erotic but what was more erotic was seeing Sirius overwhelmed by desire and Lily suddenly wanted to see him come. Right now. She tightened her internal muscles and pushed down her hips. That was enough to push Sirius over the edge and her husband came, trembling under her. Quickly James kissed him, swallowing down his cry.

Lily gentled her movements until Sirius relaxed against the sheets and with a last caress to his chest, she moved, letting him slide out. With care and keeping her hand on his chest she lied on Sirius’ other side, in a symmetrical position to James’, who glanced up and kissed her, above Sirius’ chest. She let herself enjoy James’ kiss for a few seconds, but a part of her was still a bit worried about Sirius and not very reluctantly she put a stop to their kiss, looking down at Sirius.

Sirius on his part was watching them and Lily was glad to see his eyes were clear and luminous – whatever was plaguing him gone, finally. She smiled at him and Sirius smiled back.

“Love you.” he whispered, and there was something raw, vulnerable in it, something Lily unfortunately couldn’t say she wasn’t used to. Lily ignored the thought and kissed his nose playfully.

“Love you too.” she said back and settled back on his side, his leg between hers, her head on his shoulder. The contact skin to skin made her squirm. Despite her soreness, their second love making had excited her and her body still hadn’t calmed down, still wanted some kind of completion.

Sirius squeezed her against him with an arm and Lily instinctively rubbed a bit against him. Sirius grinned down at her and Lily couldn’t even muster a bit of indignation at the mischievous glint in his eyes. She was just too happy to see him in so high spirits.

Instead of saying anything to her, Sirius turned and looked at James who was looking at them both amused, head propped up with an elbow.

“I think it’s our duty as husbands to satisfy our Lady, Prongs.”

James grinned at Lily, who glared back, before giving an exasperated glance at his husband,

“You mean it’s _my_ duty as husband, since you seem too spent to do something about it at the moment.”

Sirius smiled, and it wasn’t smug or satisfied, but strangely fond, and Lily couldn’t have helped the kiss if Sirius had been turned towards her. James must have been of the same mind, because he kissed Sirius deeply and after pulling away he huffed, amused, and stretched over Sirius to gently prod down Lily. She let herself be moved and she laid back down. That done, James climbed over Sirius and stretched over her. The sensation of James’ body blanketing her made her shiver and she pushed up against him. He was hard against her thigh and, putting her arms around his neck, she opened her legs. He settled between them and looked up at her, eyes curious.

“What do you want?” he asked, and Lily knew he wanted to hear her consent out loud. She usually found being penetrated so soon after vaginal intercourse a bit uncomfortable, being too sore to reach orgasm, and both her husbands knew it. James wanted to be sure she wanted to be penetrated again so soon after having intercourse twice with Sirius.

But at the moment Lily didn’t care if she was too sore to come. The need that had driven Sirius must have slipped into her because she wanted James inside her as well, as if she couldn’t find peace to her restlessness if he too didn’t penetrate her.

“You inside me.” Lily said, looking directly into his eyes, which widened in desire, and without a word or an acknowledgment he pushed inside her and she inhaled. She locked her legs around him and she pushed up. Oh yes, she was sore but she didn’t care. Lily bit his neck. James’ rhythm stuttered for a moment, then went back, faster and harder than before. Lily _loved_ it. Loved to feel the strength underneath the thrusts, loved to feel his back moving under her hands.

Suddenly James rolled over and she found herself on top of him, his hands like chains against the skin of her legs. The sudden movement and the change in angle made her cry out and she shuddered, but she knew it wouldn’t be enough to trip her over the edge.

James was looking up at her, a manic glint in his eyes.

“Touch her.” he almost snarled, and a part of Lily realized that that day each of them had reached some kind of new point because she had never heard such fierceness from James before, not even in bed. Before she could wonder what he had meant, Lily felt a hand touching her folds and finding her clitoris. She gasped, a spike of pleasure going through her.

James pumped up in her and after a while the sensation of being filled, of being full, coupled with the physical pleasure of her clitoris being touched was too much and she came, shuddering and gasping. She trembled and the hand touching her trailed to her face. When it caressed her mouth, she opened it and tasted herself. James was still pushing inside her and she moved back and forth, sucking on Sirius’ fingers. James gasped and stilled inside her, coming. Lily sucked Sirius’ fingers one last time, then popped them back out, before leaning down and kissing James, who lazily kissed her back. She squeezed him one last time, making him tremble, and she propped back down, sandwiching herself between her husbands. It was too narrow a space, but she didn’t care. Sirius moved a bit to make her more comfortable and she sighed, her back against Sirius’ chest, her front plastered against James’ side.

She relaxed, feeling Sirius kiss her shoulder and James caress her arm, and thought that life couldn’t get better than this. Then James caressed her belly, where Harry was slowly growing, and realized that the best had yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize now that in the story there seems to be no refractory period.. ehm, let's say it's a fantastic side effect of the magic of the soulmate bond they share ;)
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://romennim.tumblr.com/): come and say hi! :)


End file.
